Little Packet
by ThievesOverBullies
Summary: One shot. Who knew a little packet could change someone's life?


Regina and Robin had finally confessed their feelings for each other and made love the night before after they had returned from Granny's. They had let Roland spend the night at the Charmings with Henry, the next morning Regina woke up first, leaving a satisfied Robin in her bed. She grabbed a robe and headed towards the bathroom, she had been to the doctor and got a new order of prescription of birth control pills. She had thought the day would come when she would need them, the attraction and feelings for Robin had been building. And then when they had gotten their memories back from the missing year, she knew it was only going to be a matter of time. She held the packet in her hand, wondering if she should take them? While she would like nothing more than for them to have a baby together, but she didn't want Robin to feel like she had trapped him in doing so. She popped the pill out and held it in her hand and grabbed a glass of water and stood there, still trying to decide what to do.

"Why did you leave my arms this morning?" Robin asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behing, causing her to jump. She dropped the packet and the pill on the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you jump," Robin said as he bent to pick up what she had dropped.

"No, no it's alright," Regina said as she tried to grab the items before he could see what they were, but she was too late.

"What is this?" Robin asked as he held the packet.

"It's nothing," Regina said as she stood up.

"What is birth control?" Robin asked reading the label and putting a finger out under her chin to make her look at him.

"It's a pill that prevents a woman from getting pregnant," Regina said, not knowing how he would react.

"They can do that in this world?" Robin asked as she nodded.

"You don't want to have my child?" Robin asked.

"Yes, I mean no. I mean I didn't want you to think I trapped you, if I did end up pregnant," Regina said.

"You couldn't trap me. You didn't force me to make love to you, when we made love I didn't pull out even though I could have," Robin said.

"I know, but I didn't know how you would react. I mean we just started whatever this is between us, and I didn't know if you would want to have a child with the evil queen." Regina said looking down.

"Look at me. I love you Regina, if we were blessed to have a child together, then I would be the happiest man on earth. You may have been the evil queen once before, but you are not anymore," Robin said.

"Oh yeah, who am I then?" Regina asked.

"You're the woman I love. You are Henry's mother, and you are one of the most important people in my life," Robin said.

"And I hope you are my wife one day as well as the mother of my child," Robin said as he threw the packet into the trash.

"Robin? What, what did you just say?" Regina asked as she watched him kneel down in front of her.

"Regina, love I asked you to marry me," Robin said. Regina was stunned to say the least, here they were in her bathroom, her in a robe, him in pants with no shirt. He was kneeling on her bathroom floor, not the most romantic settings by any means. Robin the thief, her an Evil Queen.

"Regina you're not turning me down are you?" Robin asked a bit worried now because of her silence.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Regina said as she leaned down and kissed him her answer.

"So did you really mean it?" Regina asked as soon as she woke up the next morning beside Robin. She had been looking at him for quite some time, watching him sleep.

"Mean what?" Robin asked. His voice heavy with sleep, he was laying on his stomach. His head on his pillow, he had turned his face towards her at her words.

"About marrying me," Regina said as Robin moved onto his side, pulling Regina to his side.

"Regina, I have never been more serious about anything in my life. I love you, I want to spend all my days with you. I want us to grow old together," Robin said.

"I want that too. I love you too," Regina said as she leaned towards him to kiss him, he responded instantly by kissing her deeply.

"And I also was serious about the other part," Robin said as their kiss ended.

"Which is?" Regina asked as her thoughts were consumed by his kiss.

"About us having a child together," Robin said his eyes full of lust and passion.

"I just need to warn you, I'm not sure the pills were doing anything. I'm not sure I'll be able to have a child," Regina said at those words Robin turned onto his back, pulling Regina on top of him.

"Do you doubt I can get you pregnant?" Robin asked smiling at her.

"Well not for lack of trying," Regina said.

"Well, I say we get back to trying," Robin said as he started to kiss her again, pulling her up onto his lap, her hips encircling his hips. He sat up some, his back leaning up against the headboard of the bed. He then took his hand and rubbed her clit, getting a slow moan out of Regina, she kissed his lips, his face, his neck. She had never known that being with someone you loved could engulf her so much. What she had experienced in the past was nothing compared to what she had experienced with Robin, with Daniel, there had only been a few innocent kisses, touches but nothing else. And with the King, she hated every time he put his hands on her, even when he looked at her. Finally with Graham, it was nothing more than to satisfy herself, but she gained nothing from it. With Robin, he satisfied her every whim, her every desire, he always made sure she enjoyed making love with him, plus a huge bonus was being in love with him and him feeling the exact way towards that in her mind. She kissed his chest as he then moved his hands to her breasts, they felt perfect in his hands.

Robin kissed her lips as his hands were on her breasts, massaging them lightly. He stopped kissing her for a few seconds, to look at her perfect breasts, in his mind pictured her, holding their child in her arms, as it sucked at her breasts. That was an image he planned to make sure was going to happen. He was passionately in love with her, the other love in his life had been his wife Marian, their love was a young love, a sweet love. He had never allowed himself to get attached to another woman, putting all his focus on his son and keeping his men safe. Ironically enough he was had to keep them safe, from the very woman he was in love with now. The woman he was making love with at this moment.

Robin moved one hand and felt her folds, felt her wetness and he smiled and then positioned her to take him. He slipped in slowly, the head only, then he inched slowly in. He felt her muscles tighten around him as he moved in, till he was in all the way to the hilt. She moaned as he was fully inside her, then she started to move on him, resting her hands on the headboard as she rode him. The only sounds was the bed moving, and then she started to ride him faster, taking him even deeper. Robin's hands were on her hips as she rode him, she leaned in far enough and Robin needed no one to tell him what she wanted. His lips attacked one nipple, circling it, teasing it, before putting it in his mouth and sucking on it. Then he moved to the other one it, giving it the same attention. Robin's hips pushed up meeting her hips, Regina felt herself getting close.

"Robin," Regina said her voice heavy with passion.

"Look at me Regina, cum with me," Robin said as she looked into his eyes and he then moved one hand to her clit and this sent her over the edge.

"_Robbinnnn_," Regina cried out as her orgasm hit her full force. Her release bringing him with her as he came, emptying himself inside of her. He moaned out her name as he did so.

"_Reginaaaa love,_" Robin said fully satisfied, she collapsed on top of him, totally spent.

"Regina," Robin managed to breath out.

"Hmmmm?" Regina said, no words coming to her mind.

"I don't think its a problem of us having a child together, but a matter of when," Robin said as they laughed together.


End file.
